Fire detection systems are generally known. Such systems are typically based upon the use of a number of fire detectors dispersed throughout a building and at least one warning device that warns occupants of the building to the presence of a fire. While each fire detector could be connected to its own warning device, fire detectors are typically connected to a common monitoring panel. This is useful because of the need to send notice of any detected fire to a central monitoring station.
However, the use of a common monitoring panel requires that a connection be established and maintained between the panel and each fire detector and each warning device. In the past, the connection was established by installing at least two wires between each fire detector and the monitoring panel and between each warning device and the monitoring panel.
More recent systems have relied upon the use of wireless transceivers to reduce the costs of installation. Such systems require a transceiver located in each of the fire detectors, the warning device and the central monitoring panel.
Still other systems have relied upon wireless transceivers within one or more of the sensors to relay signals from other sensors in a mesh network. While these systems work well, they often introduce delays those could lead to unacceptable behaviors, such as warning device not synchronized. Accordingly, a need exist for better methods of controlling such systems.